Talk:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Name Has it been officially named The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 2? Or does this page need an unofficial name template? I don't remember anyone ever specifically saying this was its English name. —'Ceiling Master' 15:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) "Both WP and Facebook, etc. use it, I'll take their opinion over yours." Well, you do know that an encycopledia is (commonly) not about opinions, but about facts? So, let's get the facts together: * Western Nintendo Directs from 17 April 2013 (the one where TLoZ (2013) was shown) only used the title "The Legend of Zelda", without any subtitle * Wikipedia (the English one in the article of TLoZ (2013) in the paragraph "Development") writes: "The European and North American 17.04.2013 broadcasts did not provide the game's subtitle, only referring to it tentatively as The Legend of Zelda" Was there any new announcement from Nintendo which used the title "The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 2"? If so, then Nintendo used the name and then it shouldn't be a problem to provide a source; if not so, then TLoZ:ALttP2 is an unofficially used name. So do you have any source that Nintendo used the TLoZ:ALttP2 title? Edit: "Zeruda no Densetsu: Kamigami no Toraifōsu Tsū?" The "?" was removed (and it should be obvious why), but you reverted it. Could you explain that please? -Quark3021 (talk) 13:55, 8 June, 2013 (UTC), edit: 19:33, June 8, 2013 (UTC) : ALttP2 is what it is being commonly referred to but Nintendo has not yet released an official name, at least not in North America. They have only stated that it will take place in the same world as ALttP. But since this is an unreleased game we have the "The content may change dramatically as more information becomes available." disclaimer. So until the official name is released, doesn't it make sense to have the page use the common given name for the title? There is already a disclaimer informing people that the information may change so all the page's content, including the name, will be updating when the information becomes available. That is my take. --Birdman5589 (talk) 12:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Regardless of the name, I think the page that was first created in the name space should be the one displayed on the site. It just seems weird having a redirect older than the actual page. Oni Link 15:06, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::@Birdman: Using an unofficial name is one thing, not clarifying that it is unoffcial is another. en.wikipedia at least clearly states that the subtitle ALttP2 wasn't used by Nintendo in the West (NoA/NoE). -Quark3021 (talk) 15:25, June 9, 2013 (UTC) As you can see in this revision on the Skyward Sword page, back when it was referred to as Zelda Wii (I picked this revision because it was the first one by AK on that page) that there is no template on the page. That's because, despite it being an unofficial/unknown name, we can't really be sure and label it as unknown because that's the information we have currently. – Jazzi (talk) 18:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know how it was back then. Maybe it was an unoffcial/unknown name and there should have been additional text; maybe the name was used by Nintendo and thus was an official tentative/working title (thus no unofficial/unknown name). -Quark3021 (talk) 18:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::If you were to check the history on the template, you would know that it was made in June of 2008 meaning it was there to be used on the page. If Zelda Wii was a tentative/working title and didn't warrant the template, then this page doesn't either. – Jazzi (talk) 18:27, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::If Zelda Wii was a working title, and A Link to the Past 2 is not, then this page would need the Unknownname template. I can't actually find any evidence that ALttP2 is or isn't a working title, though, so I'm neutral on the issue for now. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Footage and Pics Hey, guys? How come nobody has added stuff like "this will appear in A Link Between Worlds" or something like that to the pages that already exist? I mean, we have seen the footage. I have done a few, but I need help, as there is A LOT!-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 21:33, October 14, 2013 (UTC) um... why is the spoiler warning AFTER all the spoilers? --That Guy 19:14, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :The spoiler warnings cover the plot section. What spoilers are you referring to outside of them. Oni Link 20:46, June 1, 2015 (UTC)